Conventional cleaning apparatuses are known for cleaning a textile surface of a sofa or compartment seat that is not easily removable from a compartment. Cleaning apparatuses of this kind eject a fluid, e.g., air or water pumped from a high-pressure compressor onto a surface of an object being cleaned to blow off dirt or dust.
Some cleaning apparatuses of the foregoing kind are provided with a fluid ejection gun that is provided with an elastic cylindrical nozzle and a circular guide disposed outside of the nozzle. The cleaning apparatus amplifies the pressure wave of the fluid by supplying the fluid to the nozzle to provide high-speed rotation to the nozzle along the inner surface of the guide; thus ejecting the fluid having more significant spurting force (see, for example, a patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-123350